


of hilltops and sunflowers

by noahloveszombies (orphan_account)



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Neglect, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Neglectful Parents, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide mention, but it's written platonically, frank and barbara: parents of the year, implied eating disorders, just guys being dudes, mac is referred to as ronnie, no beta we die like men, uhhhh they're teenagers in this, you could interpret this as macdennis?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/noahloveszombies
Summary: for once, ronnie the rat figures this is something he shouldn't use against someone.
Relationships: Charlie Kelly & Mac McDonald (mentioned), Mac McDonald & Dennis Reynolds
Kudos: 20





	of hilltops and sunflowers

Ronnie sits by Dennis in the field. It's late, and slightly chilly, but the coat Charlie let him borrow is keeping him warm. Dennis had shown up on his doorstep looking upset, and only asked for him to follow. When Dennis sat on the grassy hilltop, Ronnie sat beside him, just giving him time.

"It's funny," Dennis begins, breaking the peaceful silence, "how fucked up all of us are."

Ronnie tilts his head, but says nothing, and lets Dennis continue. "I mean, I used to think I was the normal one, y'know? The guy who hung out with you and Charlie-" he notes how Dennis calls him by his name instead of Dirtgrub, "-by choice. But now I realize I'm just as much of a fucked up loser as you and him." It kinda hurts to be called a loser, but it's clear this is building up to something.

"I could probably kill myself and my parents wouldn't notice until they came up to investigate the smell of rotting flesh." Wow. Okay, that took a sharp turn. "They left today. From since I woke up, to six PM. An entire day. They get in, and they don't even ask how I've been, if I ate anything, just... nothing."

Ronnie feels like he should be comforting him, but Dennis keeps going. "I mean, at least a 'hello' would've been nice. It would've been _something._ But... nope. Just silence. Nothing to say to the kid you left, on his own, for hours." His voice cracks. Ronnie turns his gaze from the sunflowers below and toward Dennis, only to realize he's crying.

"And then," he says, breaking into a hysterical-looking smile, "Then, you know what they offer me? After just ignoring me when they came through the door? A _sandwich._ A sandwich!" Dennis barks out a laugh that sounds more like a sob. "All I'm worth to them is a 'do you want a sandwich?'!" Suddenly, he slams his fist into the grass. "No! I don't want a fucking sandwich, I want adults who give a shit about me and can at least _pretend_ they love me!"

_Christ,_ Ronnie thinks, _Mr and Mrs Reynolds sound like they suck._

"I just..." Dennis begins, anger fizzling out as he takes in a shuddering breath. "I'm just so fucking tired of- of getting my hopes up, that maybe today they'll cook me something, or maybe today they'll ask how I am, and then going an entire twenty four hours with radio silence. No 'you've been quiet today', no 'are you okay?', just... silence." Another bitter laugh that sounds even more like a sob. "I really could kill myself, and I'd stay hanging from the ceiling in that exact position for _weeks_ until they finally bothered to notice."

He doesn't look angry anymore. He looks small, up on this hilltop, face lined with tear tracks. "I just want them to love me."

Finally, he breaks down into sobs. Slowly, Ronnie shifts closer and places a hand on his shoulder, and when he's not met with fury he wraps his arms around Dennis and hugs him as gently as he can, afraid that if he squeezes too tight Ronnie will break him. They stay like that for a good long while, because Ronnie thinks a hug might be what Dennis so desperately needs- he just hopes that it'll help, even a little bit, and even if it's not from his shitty parents.

And after that good long while, Dennis pulls away slowly, as if it hurts him to. Ronnie lets him. "Listen," he says as he moves further to the side, sniffling. "I know why everybody calls you Ronnie the Rat, and it isn't because you hang out with Charlie. But you seriously can't tell anybody about this." Something about sharing such a significant moment with somebody, and then being told (even if not explicitly) that they _trust_ you with that moment, puts sun rays in Ronnie's heart and a smile on his face. "I won't," he says, and he means it with everything in him.


End file.
